Stuff It
by bloodylake
Summary: Pop complains a lot so Dai decides to shut him the way he knows best. Shonen-ai


Hiya, this is my first attempt at Dragon Quest Dai No Daibouken! Hopefully it turns out alright since I'm terribly out of practice at writing. It's a Dai x Pop, it's random, it has no plot whatsoever and just plain OOC…I think.

Enjoy!

Stuff It

Pop's at it again, Dai sighed as his best friend went on another ranting and complaining session. It wasn't unusual for the Daimadoushi to find something to complain about, heck, he could go on for hours straight if he wasn't stopped. Dai noted tiredly that his favorite rant subjects mostly centered around Hyunckle or Marm or both and sometimes even Leona's name joined in the mix.

Constant exposure to it has given the Dragon Knight the ability to filter and tune most of them out all the while maintaining the look as if he's still paying attention; honestly, he was getting way too good at this. Right now they were supposed to be enjoying their quiet afternoon together but Pop still managed to bring up his favorite rants into it, Dai sighed again.

They're outside of Carl Headquarters, under a large tree and sitting on a spread blanket with a bowl of strawberries that Dai had smuggled out of the kitchens earlier. Pop's still complaining, now it's about Hyunckle being a showoff or something. He wished Pop would talk about something else; he was getting tired of hearing Hyunckle's name again and again.

Dai picked up a strawberry and was about to eat it when an idea strikes him, hmm…

"…and the asshole even made it look as if he did nothing wrong, can you believe that?! He's so…"

"Pop."

"Hm? What is-"

Pop turned around only to have Dai cupped his face and smashed their lips together. Too shocked and stunned Pop could only sit there as Dai pressed forward to deepen the kiss; shyly flicking his tongue out to lick at Pop's lips, causing the older boy to gasp in surprise. Dai took the opportunity to push his tongue and something else into his mouth.

A moment later the Dragon Knight pulled back with a grin on his face as he watched Pop's face imitating a ripe tomato, mouth gaping slightly at the younger boy. Dai, still grinning, puts one finger under Pop's chin and pushed it closed. "Chew, Pop." Red faced and stunned, he absently started chewing on the piece of strawberry Dai had mouth-fed him just now and swallowed.

"Wh-what the hell, Dai?!" Pop flailed and another strawberry was pressed against his lips.

"Here's another, eat up!" Not giving Pop the chance to protest, Dai pushed the fruit past the other boy's lips till it disappeared into his mouth and Dai's thumb on his lips, smearing a bit of the red juice over them.

Ignoring the wide eyes, Dai leaned forward so that their forehead touched, "Now chew, Pop…or do you need my help with that?" He whispered mischievously, enjoying the way Pop would turn red again before chewing the fruit mutinously, grumbling under his breath.

After he finished the fruit, Pop sat up straight and tried to glare at his best friend although the effect was ruined by the flush on his cheeks and his lips glistening from the juice.

"Seriously, what the hell, Dai?! What's that about?!"

Dai didn't answer, his eyes fixed upon the wet lips with odd fascination.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!"

"Eh, you were complaining too much." He said simply, grinning widely at his flustered best friend as he leaned back against the tree with his hands behind his head.

"Wh-what? Is that it? That's so lame, you idiot!" The Daimadoushi spluttered, arms flailing again as he began another rant.

Dai carefully took in his friend's features with his eyes. Pop was, for the lack of better term, an attractive looking boy, at least to Dai. Especially when he's all fired up and so full of determination, or when he's just plain angry…like right now.

"You don't go up to people and smack them one to shut them up just because they complain too much! You should've just told them to stuff it or something or…"

"Hey, Pop."

"What?!"

"Stuff it."

For the second time the ranting Daimadoushi was silenced with kiss. Dai held him by the arms and proceed to deep kiss him until Pop couldn't help but kiss him back. After what seemed like forever (was actually a full minute) they finally broke apart. Dai had a satisfied happy grin on his face while Pop looked daze and then tried once again to glare at the younger boy.

"Y-you..."

"My way taste better, right?" He grinned cheekily at him.

Pop flushed again before he groaned and suddenly tackled the other boy around his midriff, send them toppling against the tree. Pop buried his heated face into Dai's stomach while lying between the other's legs.

Dai laughed as he wrapped his arms possessively around his friend while listening to Pop grumbling again, this time it wasn't Hyunckle or Marm's name that came out of his lips, but Dai's.

Truthfully, he very much prefers this than the other.

Yep, much better.

The bowl of remaining strawberries lay forgotten.

A/N: Aha, these two are just so cute together I couldn't help myself. This fandom is so underappreciated and needs more fanfic!


End file.
